


Because Magnus Bane with a Mohawk is hot as fuck and Alec is very, very gay about it

by wolfypuppypiles



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is very gay, Drabble, Gay, Kissing, M/M, New hair, Oops, Season 3 Spoilers, idk - Freeform, this just happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:50:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfypuppypiles/pseuds/wolfypuppypiles
Summary: I swear this just happened, I didn't mean to but the bts pic of Magnus' new hair for season 3 just had me going insane soo...here's a thing





	Because Magnus Bane with a Mohawk is hot as fuck and Alec is very, very gay about it

Magnus told him they’d meet at the club after work, and honestly Alec had taken half an hour just to decide what to wear.

But as soon as he saw his boyfriend, all thoughts of his own outfit flew out of his head. Because holy fucking shit. He was dating that.

Magnus stood at the bar, lazily leaning against it, with a drink in his hand and his hair stuck up in a Mohawk. He was talking to someone but Alec didn’t have time to notice who. He had to kiss him. Right now. Immediately.

The shadowhunter stormed over and slipped his hands around the back of magnus’ head, fingers curling around that fuzzy section of hair and kissing the warlock with a desperate longing.

Magnus made a pleased sound at the back of his throat as he kissed Alec back, before breaking apart and smiling at him.

“Someone’s in a good mood.”

Alec was panting, and couldn’t stop smiling at how fucking hot his boyfriend looked. God, he was lucky.

“You changed your hair.”

The warlock nodded, patting the back of it self consciously. “Yes. Do you-?”

“I love it.” Alec dived in for another kiss as Magnus laughed into his mouth. He hooked one arm around the downworlders waist to pull him closer, and when they finally came up for air, he whispered into his ear, voice low and husky. It made Magnus shiver in the most pleasant way.

“We need to go home right now.”

Magnus frowned a little, not understanding. “What? Why?” He’d only just arrived, did he really not like the club that much?

Alec leant down a little to bite teasingly at Magnus’ neck. It was unusual for him to be so open and public with his flirtation but he couldn’t help himself. His words came with a guilty laugh.

“Because we need to mess up our bed. Like, really mess it up.”

Magnus finally understood and slid his hands from Alec’s shoulders to his neck, holding him close as he smiled seductively.

“Oooh, now that sounds like fun. You really like this new hair don’t you?”

“Yes. Very, very much.”

Then they went home and banged the end. 

**Author's Note:**

> lol sorry for the abrupt ending I dont write smut so yeah but you get the picture


End file.
